inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Balloon
Balloon, labeled The Forgivable, is a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity and was the team captain for Team Chickenleg. He returned to compete in Inanimate Insanity II as a member of The Grand Slams. He is currently voiced by Ben Cross. Appearance Balloon is a salmon-colored stringless balloon. Personality In the first season, Balloon is regarded as the most manipulative and spiteful character, as well as the most hated of the objects. Balloon was extremely unkind and abusive to members of Team Chickenleg, even as the team captain. Balloon rendered others useless and made extremely derogatory and good remarks about them to the point that he could make outbursts of profanity. Balloon makes a return to Inanimate Insanity II with a completely different outlook. Balloon became a much nicer character and wanted to help out with challenges such as in "Marsh on Mars." Balloon is also very charitable and assisting, making an attempt to save Box from sinking after being knocked into the pool by Toilet in "Tri Your Best." Despite showing his true nature of goodness, Balloon still finds it hard to make friends after his behavior to other people in the previous season. Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Balloon. Deaths Voice Actors * Nate Groth (US/UK/AU/CAN) (The Crappy Cliff – The Stacker), (Breaking the Ice - A Kick in the Right Direction) * Ben Cross (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Let 'Er R.I.P. �– present) * Marco Bonomo (Italy) Trivia *'Running Gag: ' **Balloon has been popped in Episodes 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 16, 19, 22, 24 and 26. **Balloon is known for his catchphrase "Oh, come on!" which he says in almost every episode he competes in. *Balloon has the highest voice of all characters. **This is probably because he has helium inside of him. **He's also one of the three male characters to have a high-pitched voice, the others are Paper and Cherries. *Balloon is one of the characters with the most enemies of all characters in Season 1, making him one of the most hated characters. *Bow makes a reference to Balloon in Crappy Anniversary, by saying his catchphrase. *Balloon was originally going to be changed into a girl, but this was declined due to creative differences between Adam and Nate. This was also seen in The Inanimate Insanity Secrets video on YouTube by Taylor Grodin. *Originally, Balloon was not going to be in Season 2, but he was added in to develop a new personality. *Balloon has never been voted out by viewers, as he was voted out on Inanimate Insanity and Inanimate Insanity II both by contestants. *Balloon is the only S1 contestant who was on Team Chickenleg to compete on S2. **Coincidentally, he was the team captain of Team Chickenleg. **Balloon got only 10 votes in season 1. Although if rejoin votes don't count, Balloon would have no votes in season 1, making him similar to Pencil from BFDI. ***Balloon got his first ever elimination viewer vote in Tri Your Best, along with 162 other votes in the same episode. *Balloon's voice slightly changes in Let 'Er R.I.P. and Theft and Battery. *Balloon owns a standard wristwatch, shown in Theft and Battery. *Balloon is the only member of OJ's alliance to be in season 2. *Balloon was not seen in the last scene of Journey Through Memory Lane. *Balloon holds the record of the most deaths at 9 deaths. *Balloon is the only character to have a major personality change. *Balloon is one of the four contestants who swore, the others are Paper, Box (In reversed audio of S2E1), and Pickle, if not counting one of the trees who appeared in A Lemony Lesson. *Both of Balloon's eliminations were contestant votes. *Balloon is the highest-ranking male returnee in Season 1. *Balloon was still running in the same contests as Nickel in Season 1, same thing in Season 2. *Balloon is one of the two contestants who was eliminated through contestant vote elimination the two times they got eliminated, the other being Paper. *Balloon was planned to receive in 3rd place, with a final 3 of Balloon, Salt, and Knife. Due to complications at the time with his previous voice actor, Balloon was voted out via a contestant vote early into season 1. *Balloon was originally going to be changed to a girl as said in one of the TDGrodz’s videos. This idea was scrapped. *Balloon, along with Soap, are the only ones eliminated before the merge to walk into the Rejection Portal themselves. **Coincidentally, they were both members of the Grand Slams. * Balloon is one of the only 2 contestants from both season 1 and season 2 that never made to the merge; the other one being Nickel. * Balloon is the only contestant to be voted out twice by the contestants and one of only two characters that were in both Season 1 and 2 to not be eliminated not by the viewers. The other contestant is Marshmallow, since she was eliminated during Season 2 by leaving the premises of the show. * In a note that Balloon is holding while pacing in front of Hotel OJ during "Rain On Your Charade", there are a few things written that reveal small tidbits of information about Balloon, though most of it may very well be jokes made by the team. ** One is that Balloon suggests that he and OJ get tofu burgers, which is then followed up with "no I hate tofu". This could imply that Balloon is vegetarian. Gallery Click here to view the gallery. [voiced by Ben CrossCategory:Characters voiced by Ben Cros[[Category:Characters voiced by Ben Cros [[Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Team Chickenleg Category:The Grand Slams Category:Male Category:Team Captains Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Characters voiced by a unique person [[Category:Characters voiced by Ben